


Grease Is The Word

by trash_vevo (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, its a grease au lol, its set in the 1950s but without all the homophobia and stuff, jesse is also kind of an asshole at first, jesse n hanzo are both 18, junkrat is kind of an asshole just fyi, some of these are direct grease quotes, the ending wont be bad like the musical dont worry, the old people are teachers, theyre all 17 and 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trash_vevo
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse fell in love one summer - and thought they'd never see each other again.Until they did.(it's a grease au) (thats what it is)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i barely ever write fanfiction, so any feedback is appreciated! <3

Hanzo’s bare feet felt comfortable in the wet sand. The ridiculous man at his side smiled and laughed with him, enjoying the salty sea air. They splashed each other on the coastline, evolving slowly into a wrestling match and then into a heartfelt kiss. Hanzo took the man’s ridiculous hat off, pushing it into his ridiculous face so he couldn’t watch Hanzo turn bright red. Jesse helped him up, and they both stood for a little, staring into the sunset. Staring deep into his eyes, the man beside him took both of Hanzo’s hands in his own.

“Wish you didn’t have to leave, darlin’. Really do.” The man smiled, but Hanzo could tell he was trying hard to keep his face straight.

“As do I, Jesse. I wish I could stay here forever,” said Hanzo. “but I have much to do.”  
“Do ya really have to go back to Japan so soon?”begged Jesse.  
“I am sorry. I wish we could have known each other longer.” Hanzo couldn’t bear to look at him. “I have enjoyed this immensely.”  
A silence. Jesse moved away some stray hairs from Hanzo’s face.  
“I love you, darlin’,” he confessed. “Ain’t nothin’ you need to apologize for.”  
“I know. And I love you too,” replied Hanzo, his face bright red. “but I must leave tomorrow.”  
Their last kiss was slow, but still felt too fast.


	2. Gibraltar High

“Damn, I’m gonna be honest with you guys, I missed this,” Lucio said to the rest of the group, giving D.Va and Angela high fives as he approached.  
“I can’t believe we’re seniors, dude! We rule the school now.” Hana pointed out excitedly.  
Genji and Mei approached the group, in their light pink jackets with the name of their clique, the Pink Lilies. They were all smiles and confidence, proud to be spending their senior year at Gibraltar High.  
“Have you met the exchange student yet?” asked Mei, practically bouncing in excitement. “He is absolutely adorable. I told him to meet us for lunch.”  
Angela laughed. “I have seen him. He does not seem eager to be here. I would be surprised if-”  
Mei squeaked.  
“There he is now!” she yelled. “Hanzo! Hanzo, come here!” Mei waved him down. The new student gave a polite smile and headed towards the group.  
“Well, I suppose he will be joining us after all,” said Genji.

\---

“Oi, Jesse! How was your summer?”  
The loud Aussie accent could be heard from across the campus, Jesse was sure of it. Jamie latched onto his back, excited to see his friend.  
“Aw, ya know, hangin’ at the beach. Get offa me, Jamie, good to see ya.” replied Jesse. His friend let go of him, with a joking but still quite painful punch to his arm.  
“I see you still have that God forsaken hat.” came a booming, but playful voice behind him.  
“Zarya! I ain’t seen ya in months. How was Russia?” asked Jesse, pulling his pink-haired friend into a hug.  
“Cold. Dark. Sad. But I did win the weightlifting championship!” bellowed Zarya with a heartfelt chuckle.  
Her friends gathered around to congratulate her, chanting her name as other students looked on. Jesse noticed she had ripped the sleeves off her leather “T-birds” jacket, to show off her impressive biceps. I would too, if I had ‘em, thought Jesse.  
The commotion slowly died down, and the attention went to Jesse.  
“So, Jesse, meet anyone?” asked Jamie, waggling his eyebrows, “at the beach, you know?”  
“Yeah, I met someone.” replied Jesse.  
Zarya smacked him on the back in congratulations. “When will we meet her, hm? You know we must approve.”  
Jesse swallowed, hard.  
“Well, ya see, two problems with that. First of all, it’s a he. Second, just a summer thing, ya know? Went our separate ways. No more to it.” explained Jesse, smiling persuasively.  
“...Hm. Okay. Whatever you say, Jesse.” said Zarya, skeptically. She straightened out the collar of Jesse’s leather jacket, and began the walk to her first class. “If you would like to discuss, I am here.”  
Jesse leaned up against the wall, stetson tilted to hide his face. He would miss Hanzo.

\---

“Reinhardt, do you have the new schedules?” asked Morrison, flipping through a stack of papers.  
“Ah. Yes, Principal Morrison. I just had my hands on them.” he boomed.  
“Great, they’ll be nice and smudged.” mumbled the principal.  
“Here we are!” exclaimed Reinhardt, pulling some papers out of a drawer. “If it had been a snake, it would have bitten me!”  
Morrison perused the papers for a bit.  
“...Reinhardt.”  
“Yes?”  
“There are the schedules we couldn’t find for last semester. Now, maybe next year you’ll find the ones for this semester.” He pushed the papers into a baffled Reinhardt and walked away.

\---

Ms. Amari made her way down the halls of Gibraltar High, mumbling to no one in particular.  
“How many days until winter vacation...” she wondered out loud.  
“Eighty-six,” replied an unfamiliar voice.  
“Eighty-six?” asked Ana, sounding exasperated.  
“Yes, I’m counting.”  
“Hm. Too long, if you ask me,” she chuckled, offering the new student a hand. “I’m Ms. Amari. Do you need help with anything? I assume you are the new student… Hanzo Shimada?”  
“Yes. I… may need some assistance, I am not sure where to -”  
Hanzo was cut off by commotion in the hallways. Someone was shouting about a hat in an obnoxious Australian accent, and the thud of a student falling came soon afterward.  
“Please excuse me, Hanzo. I will be right back,” instructed Ms. Amari, leaving to break up the squabble in the hall.  
The bell came before Ms. Amari’s return.

\---

Hanzo entered homeroom late, and all eyes were on him. He took the only seat left open, pushing in the chair with a grating creak. His plan of garnering the least attention possible was becoming more difficult by the second. Whispers scattered around the classroom, until Hanzo was finally settled in and the teacher, an older man who had to be at least seven feet tall, could begin talking.  
“Welcome!” he boomed, in a heavy German accent. “Seniors already! My, how the time flies. You all have your schedules ready, I assume? Oh, I almost forgot! We have a new student today, would you care to introduce yourself today?”  
“My name is Hanzo,” he stated briefly. “I am from Japan.”  
“Excellent! We are glad to have you here, Hanzo!” Mr. Wilhelm exclaimed, giving Hanzo a rather painful pat on the back.

\---

“Lucio, how do you eat that shit?” asked Hana incredulously. Lucio was digging in to his horrid cafeteria lunch, something only he could stomach.  
“Hunger and desperation,” he replied.  
The high school cafeteria buzzed with activity; students whizzing by, dropping their trays, gossiping with friends, giggling, hugging, screaming a few times.  
“Ooh, Genji, did you see McCree?” asked Hana, waggling her eyebrows. “Looking pretty good, if I do say so myself.”  
Genji laughed lightheartedly. “I did not. Him and I are over, Hana, it has been over a year now. Ancient history.”  
“Hey, you guys!” came an excited voice. “This is Hanzo Shimada! Oh, Hanzo, this is… Genji, Hana, Lucio, and Angela. Hanzo just moved here from Japan! Isn’t that interesting?”  
“How was the ‘land of the rising sun’, Hanzo?” asked Lucio.  
“It was fine, thanks,” replied Hanzo with a polite smile.  
Mei leaned over to Hana, whispering.  
“How do you like Hanzo? Can we let him into the Pink Lilies?” she asked.  
Hana thought for a bit. “He is a bit… quiet. We’ll see.”

\---

“...And they all cheered! I won two medals that day, and went home with the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. Amazing time,” finished Zarya. Her friends loved the stories of her wrestling and weightlifting competitions, no matter how much they had been exaggerated. Jesse, Zarya, Jamie, and Fareeha sat on the bleachers, connecting after the summer.  
“But now,” continued the Russian, “Jesse, you must tell us about your… time at the beach.”  
“Aw, it ain’t nothin’.” McCree brushed it off, unsure if his friends really wanted to hear.  
“C’mon, mate,” urged Jamie. “Ya get to fourth base with ‘im, yeah? Tell us!”  
“There is no fourth base, that’s just home plate,” corrected Fareeha.  
“Yeah, well, ya still got there, didn’t ya, mate?” said Jamie. “Spit it out!”  
“Y’all don’t want all the details, we met at the beach and had some fun. That’s the end of it.”  
“Are you kidding me?” said Zarya. “We have to know.”  
“Alright, I’ll tell ya,” conceded Jesse.  
“We met at the beach. Reckon it was around mid July. Talked for a while, seemed to be getting on mighty fine. Oh, and he was mighty fine,” Jesse recalled with a chuckle. “Swam quite a bit, but… we did other things too. Like dinner, drive-in, strollin’, the whole shebang,” Jesse cleared his throat. “And blowjobs. Quite a bit o’ blowjobs too. Under the docks.  
“Anyway, we went on like that until September came. He had to move back to Japan, can ya imagine? Hell, it’s so different there. It ended like that, we both knew it was just a summer thing. Fun while it lasted, ya know? Summer fling, don’t mean a thing.” Jesse took a few seconds to compose himself. “Well, now ya know. Wild stuff, I suppose.”

\---

“How was your summer, Hanzo?”  
The question took him by suprise.  
“It was fine, thank you,” he replied.  
“That’s what you’ve said to everything we’ve asked you so far, man,” said an exasperated Lucio, setting down his fork with a clink. “What did you do?”  
“I was at the beach. I met… a friend there,” Hanzo replied.  
Hana perked up at this.  
“Ooh, a friend? What kind of friend?” she asked knowingly.  
Hanzo turned bright pink.  
“Hah! That kind of friend,” laughed Lucio. “Summer love. That’s cute. Tell us about it.”  
Hanzo chuckled briefly, much to the group’s suprise. “I am sure it will not interest you. He and I merely -”  
“Ooh, so it’s a he!” Hana pointed out.  
“-yes, he is a he.”  
“So, what was he like?” asked Angela.  
Hanzo thought for a little bit.  
“Absurd. But sweet,” Hanzo recalled. “He had this ridiculous hat… We could sit and talk for hours. It was only a summer… affair. Nothing more.”  
“Aww, sounds sweet!” said Mei. “Did you looove him?”  
Hanzo laughed. “I suppose. But I will not be seeing him again, unless fate permits.”  
“That’s so sad. What was his name?” asked Mei.  
“Jesse. Jesse McCree.”  
Hana made the most disturbing noise Hanzo had heard in a while, like her milk had come running out of her nose. Angela stared wide-eyed at the ground. Genji’s mouth dropped open. Mei slapped a hand onto her own mouth. A few seconds of this passed, and Hana began to talk, but Lucio shut her up with a sharp jab of his elbow.  
“Well, maybe if you pray real hard, Prince Charming will show up again someday,” said Lucio mischeviously. “Somewhere unexpected.”  
Mei coughed.  
“Hanzo… Let’s get to class.”


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst begins ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The crowd roared as the marching band led the way, cheerleaders and football players following after. The first pep rally of the year was always an incredible experience, from the roaring bonfire to the huge signs held up by the screaming students. Ms. Amari silenced the crowd with a clear of her throat.  
“Please welcome to the stand, coach Reinhardt Wilhelm.”  
The crowd cheered and chanted Wilhelm’s name. Reinhardt took his place on the stage, hands clasped together above his head. He tapped on the microphone, and waited for the crowd to die down a little bit.  
“Our team this year… is the best we have had in years, Gibraltar! Years! We are going out there for glory, mein students! We will get out there, and we will tear them and we will RIP them!” Wilhelm tended to get a little bit… Agressive. “We will take them and we will roll them around, and we will RIP them up into PIECES. And then we will SLAUGHTER them. And after the SLAUGHER is over, we will come back here and RING THAT VICTORY BELL!”

\---

The Thunderbirds stood to the side, watching the pep rally from afar like observers at a zoo.  
“Oh, look at me, I am a football player,” joked Zarya. “I can hold an oblong ball! Quiver before my manly prowess!” She took Jamie in a headlock, noogying him before letting him go. “These men are nothing, I could crush them with my pinky finger.”  
Pharah laughed. “True. Look at them all, they look like idiots.”  
“Eh, I disagree,” said Jamie. “Sometimes I wish I were a brainless jock. Right, McCree?”  
Jesse took a puff of his cigarette, turning to face the rest of the group.  
“Be cool, y’all. They’re just havin some fun.”

\---

Hanzo watched the pep rally with the Pink Lilies. They lounged on Lucio’s car, cheering with the crowd until the end of the rally.  
“Hey Hanzo,” Lucio prompted.  
“Hm?” Hanzo looked up at him.  
“We’ve got a suprise for you,” continued Lucio. “You’ll really like this one.”  
Mei and Angela giggled mercilessly, whispering to each other. Genji and Hana made sure Hanzo couldn’t see in front of himself as Lucio guided him.  
“Hey, McCree!” said Hana tauntingly, “We have something to show you!”  
Jesse took his cigarette out of his mouth, smirking. “Do ya now? Well, I ain’t one to-”  
His words were cut off by the sight of the man in front of him. Inky hair, sharp cheekbones, dark eyes – it was the one and only Hanzo Shimada. Jesse’s brain short-circuited. It was him, it was actually him, honest to God…  
They stared at each other for a matter of seconds, until Jesse interrupted the silence.  
“Hanzo!” McCree smiled wider than anyone had ever seen him smile, moving towards the man in front of him.  
“Jesse?” Hanzo could barely believe this, that the man he had spent a summer thinking he would never see again was right here, before his very eyes.  
“W-What are you doin’ here, darlin’? I thought you went back to Japan!” asked McCree, wrapping his hands around Hanzo’s.  
“There was a change of plans.” Hanzo’s tone was collected, but his face radiated pure joy.  
“Aw darlin’, I just-”  
Jesse turned to look at the Thunderbirds behind him. Jamie looked like he had just seen a ghost, and Zarya looked like she could vomit at the use of the word “darlin”. Pharah tried to suppress a laugh. None of them had seen Jesse act so shamelessly… affectionate. Jesse changed plans immediately.  
“I… Y’know how I am,” Jesse relaxed his face, taking a drag of his cigarette. Time to reclaim his dignity. “Findin’ all the beautiful boys, never thought I’d see this one again, folks. Nice t’ see ya, baby.”  
Now Hanzo looked like he had seen a ghost. He had never heard McCree speak quite like this, and he didn’t like it at all.  
“...Jesse?”  
“Yeah, baby?” Jesse leaned against the car behind him, legs crossed, hat tilted down, and a cigarette between his lips. “What can I do ya for?”  
Hanzo scowled, and boy did it sting Jesse.  
“What are you doing.” It was a statement, not a question.  
“You, hopefully,” smirked McCree. He looked to his friends for support, and they laughed at his joke.  
He turned to look at Hanzo, whose expression was one of pure disgust.  
“...You are not the Jesse from the beach.” Hanzo said simply. He stormed off, the gold ribbon in his hair flapping in the wind.  
Genji looked back at McCree with the best ‘what the fuck is wrong with you, Jesse’ face he could muster. Jesse looked away.

\---

The Pink Lilies had convinced Hanzo to come over to Mei’s house to spend the night. To ‘forget about that stupid boy’, they had said. He was reluctant at first, but ended up having a good time. Lucio taught him how to say phrases in sign language that he could never get away with saying out loud in class, as Genji taught Mei how to do french braids. By 9, even Hanzo had a braid in his hair.

\---

Two blocks away, the Thunderbirds piled into a car.  
“Y’all, I don’t think this is a great idea. Lets leave ‘em be for once, maybe?” suggested Jesse.  
“Aw, what do ya mean?” asked Jamie.  
“Whaddaya mean, what do I mean? Let’s quit this.” bit Jesse.  
“Too late. We have arrived,” announced Pharah.  
“Oi, lemme do this,” said Jamie, standing up on his chair and looking up to the window to Mei’s bedroom. He announced, at the top of his lungs, “Hanzo, O Hanzo, Wherefore art thou, Hanzo?”  
“Shut up, Jamie,” asserted Jesse, knocking him down by the knees.  
“Play nice, Jesse,” warned Zarya. “He was just having some fun. Lighten up a bit.”  
“Yeah mate, not my fault you pissed off your little boyfriend,” Jamie teased.  
Jesse had enough.  
He flicked his cigarette onto the floor of the car, jumping out without a word.  
“Oi Jesse, where ya headed?” asked Jamie. “To get that stick up your ass removed, I guess?”  
“Don’t know where I’m goin. Anywhere but with y’all jokers,” Jesse explained bitterly, back turned to the rest of the group as he walked away.

\---

“If they sneak up here, my parents will kill me…” said Mei, as everyone but Hanzo rushed to the window to laugh at the Thunderbirds below.  
Jamie, Zarya, and Pharah waved up from the rusty car. Mei stared at Zarya, shooting her a bitter glare, and getting a bicep flex and goofy wink in return.  
“Whatever Mei, I’m going down there,” said Hana. She squeezed through the open window, and shimmied her way down two stories.  
Hana greeted Jamie with a playful punch to the arm. “Where’d you get your hands on this junker?” she questioned, gesturing to the defunct car before her.  
“Well, I got it from a mate of my second cousin’s, he was gonna strip her for parts but we’re planning to fix her up soon,” he explained. “She’s gonna be a beauty.”  
Hana scoffed. “Wow. Good luck, you’ll need it. Where’s Jesse?”  
“Fuck if I know,” replied Jamie.  
“Probably at the park. Sulking,” offered Zarya.

\---

Hanzo sat in Mei’s bed, staring at the array of posters on the walls. There were quite a few of Elvis Presley, which was unsurprising. Movie posters featured prominently as well: Creature from the Black Lagoon, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, and the like.  
“Ooh, have you seen any of them?” asked Mei, taking a seat next to Hanzo. “I love horror.”  
“Yes, actually,” said Hanzo. “I saw the body snatchers one this summer. It was not too scary for me,. Jesse, however...”  
He trailed off. He stared at his hands, clasped together in his lap as he twiddled his thumbs.  
Mei sighed, looking at Hanzo sincerely.  
“You know, he acts like that around his friends. Boys are stupid...” offered Mei. “Not you, of course! I mean… Those kinds of boys.”  
“Hm,” grunted Hanzo. He pondered for a few seconds. “He is much different here. When I met him he was… Genuine. He was still ridiculous, but in a different way.”  
Mei didn’t know what to say to that. Hanzo stared more intensely at his hands, wondering if what he said had been more than Mei wanted to know. Mei cleared her throat, in an attempt to break the silence.  
“Do you want me to pierce your ears?” she asked suddenly.  
“Mei, don’t start that shit, you know it’s dangerous,” said Lucio, shaking his head.  
Mei crossed her arms. “What?” She looked up at Hanzo hopefully. “I am studying to be a beautician, I am a trained professional.”  
“Yes, one who is flunking all her classes,” added Genji with a laugh.  
“Be quiet!” said Mei. “I understand if you don’t want me to. But I have a professional needle here and I-”  
“Would you, please?” decided Hanzo.  
Mei jumped up in excitement. Angela stared in genuine surprise, and Lucio started laughing. Genji smiled warmly.  
“Yes! I promise it will barely hurt. Here, come into the bathroom.” Mei grabbed Hanzo by the forearm, jerking him into the neighboring bathroom. She shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will mei infect hanzo's ear? who knows? tune in next time to find out


End file.
